


In which Ikram fails to mention a few things

by AngryAceGiant



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Based On a D&D Game, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryAceGiant/pseuds/AngryAceGiant
Summary: A short snippet based off of a D&D game.





	In which Ikram fails to mention a few things

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a D&D story I saw posted to Pinterest: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/552394710544735440/

The battle raged on. It did not simper or mutter, it did not sing or laugh, no the battle raged. Bodies of comrades and enemies alike fell. Ikram glanced over to the healer in his group just as he too fell. Unaware of if he was dead or not Ikram blindly fought on. Blood oozed out his side. He knew he would die. It was an orgy of mutual bloodletting as both sides knew it would not be much longer. Just a final thrust, Ikram fell with his enemies. Crowlaphel, comrade of Ikram with a bad habit of accidentally taking things that weren’t his, started to go around and make sure all were truly dead (and if a few of their items happened to make it into his pockets, well, it’s not like they need it anymore). Onrl, the token sorcerer, made her way over to Ikram, after a small moment of silence for her fallen compatriot, she looked over his body grabbing the magical items to be split among the living members. Crowlaphel, Onrl, and Cheech each took items and stored them away preparing to rest for the night. Before anyone could get a word out though, Onrl collapsed. She, having taken the sword of Ikram, was unaware of the small fact the Ikram was not in fact of flesh and blood. No, Ikram was a sentient sword that simply took over the welder and continuously fails to mention this to people. Ikram, formally Onrl, stood, looked her friends in the eye and very simply stated “sucks to be Onrl” and moved on to the campsite. After a brief pause in which Crowlaphel and Cheech passed exchanging looks which basically translated to:

“What the fuck just happened?”

“I have no idea!!”

“Are we going to do anything about this?”

“...no?”

“....oh, ok”

They slowly moved to catch up with Ikram in order to ask her many, many questions.


End file.
